one piece la gran aventura
by Dirinex
Summary: que pasaría si luffy aprendiera usa el haki y que nami fuera usuaria de akuma no mi eso y mucho mas en esta gran travesia
1. Chapter 1

**(Marineford)**

En la oficina principal allí se hallaban el comandante de la flota Kong junto con el vice-almirante de la marina Garp ambos se encontraba discutiendo sobre el acenso. El comandante Kong furioso golpeando así su escritorio.

-¡¿Maldición Garp no seas idiota! Usa la cabeza por una buena vez no crees?!¡Piensa en lo beneficio que te traería este acenso!

-A mí no me importa lo beneficio que este estúpido ascenso, loúnico que me importa es la justicia y atrapar a Roger Refuto´´ Garp

 **Comandante de la flota: Kong (el juez)**

 **Vice-almirante de la marina: Garp (puño de hierro)**

Cuando Kong iba continuar hablando fue interrumpido por una alarma y un alta vos.

-Comandante de la flota Kong tenemos informe de que Roger y shiki se encontraron en el mar de edd war en el nuevo mundo.

-Hablando del rey Garp mientras él se encaminaba hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde crees que vas Garp? Dijo Kong

-tu qué crees iré a detener a Roger. Respondió el vice-almirante.

-Espera nuestra platica no ha terminado´´

-Talvez tu no pero yo sí.Refuto Garp mientras el cruzaba la puerta saliendo así de la oficina.

Al salir Garp de la oficina de la oficina se encamino junto con los vice-almirante kuzan y Saúl en compañía de la vice-almirante Tsuru, pero en el camino Garp fue recibido a regaño por una mujer de cabello azabache y de ojo azulados su vestimenta consiste un traje formalarriba de este traje lleva una capa blanca que lleva el kanji de la justicia

-¡Garp hasta cuando llegara tu estupidez ,la forma en que desafíate al comandante Kong merecía un arresto por sublevación hacia tu superiores que bueno que Dragón no sea igual a ti. Dijo ella

 **Almirante de la marina: Estefanía D Magnolia (oveja plateada/Gihitsuji)**

Garp al escuchar lo mencionado se puso a reír

-Ahórrate los regaño para más tarde tengo que encargarme de Roger. Dijo Garp mientras seguía su camino

El vice-almirante kuzan al ver la escena este quedo maravillado.

-maldición Garp-san y Gihitsuji-sama son realmente increíble.

Garp al llegar al puerto fue recibido por un hombre que lleva un afro como peinado.

 **Vice –almirante de la marina: kuzan**

-Garp yo me encargo del caso de shiki, no

-Descuida Sengoku yo me encargo de todo te daré el cré el Garp se reía

-No me refería Sengoku

Almirante de la marina: Sengoku(el Buda).

 **(Nuevo mundo/ mar de edd/oro jackson)**

-capitán Roger. Dijoun muy joven Buggy, este se sentía preocupado por los que iba ocurrir dentro de un rato.

\- ¡Su vida es primero!, ¿porque no solo escuchamos lo que shiki no tiene que proponer?

-¿Pero no importa cuántos ataque te hagan siempre estará en buen estado?, ¿de qué te queja? Dijo un chico pelirrojo que lleva puesto encima un sombrero de paja ´´

 **Miembro de los piratas de Roger: Shanks**

 **Miembro de los piratas de Roger:Buggy**

-¡Tengo otras debilidades, Crocus-san usted es el médico de la tripulación por favor dígale al capitán que no se encuentra en condiciones para luchar!

 **Medico de los piratas de Roger: Crocus**

-lo siento pero el capitán Roger está en perfecto estado para batallar. Dijo Crocus mientras el preparaba los arpone

Buggy se angustiaba cada vez más a sí que empezó a fijar su atención hacia la mano derecha de su capitán.

-Rayleigh-san..

-Mejor ríndete, hemos navegado juntos por mucho tiempo y sabemos que nada detendrá a Roger.

\- ¡Confía en el barco de Tom el oro Jackson!...a Roger no le queda mucho tiempo. Intervino Rayleigh para después fijar toda su atención a su capitán.

 **Miembro de los piratas de Roger: Scopper gyaban**

 **Miembro de los piratas de Roges: Silvers Rayleigh (rey oscuro)**

Mientras esto ocurría en el otro lado del mar había una flota de barcos piratas y a su frente iba una barco dorado su mástil es de un león.

-¡¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido la misma discusión? Roger hemos tenido muchos conflictos, pero puedo olvidarlos podemos usar el arma ancestral que tu encóstrate para mi poder militar! Y entonces, el plan que he diseñado durante años, por fin se completara!¡Podríamos conquistar el mundo de una sola vez. Se mi mano derecha Roger!Dijo un hombre de piel morena y de una gran cabellera dorada su atuendo está constituido por un kimono negro arriba de este tiene un abrigo dorado

 **Capitán de los piratas del león dorado: Shiki (león dorado)**

-¡No me interesa conquistar nada. Shiki! Si no eres libre de hacer lo que quiera. ¿Qué tiene sentido ser pirata? No importa cuántas veces me lo pidas ¡Kinjishi shiki rechazo tu oferta!

 **Capitán delos piratas de Roger: Gold D Roger**

-En resumen, tú repuesta es…mátame aquí por favor ¿no es así?-Dijo shiki mientras su tripulación se preparaba para luchar.

-Mi respuesta es aplastare a todos y cada uno de ustedes de una vez por todas. Dijo Roger mientras el oro Jackson disparaba.

Pero sin que ningún bando lo notara se hallaba un pequeño bote allí se encontraba un hombre encapuchado observando la batalla.

-Roger hoy no te toca morir, tú es cambiar el mundo deber es ponerla voluntad D en alto. Dijo un hombre de cabello negro este lleva como atuendo un traje formal y arriba e este porta una túnica verde que cubre la mitad de su cuerpo.

 **Líder de la armada revolucionaria: Monkei D Dragón**

El hombre conocido por gran poder militar, Kinjishi shiki…y el futuro rey de los piratas GoldRoger. Seenfrentaron en una pelea llamada ``la gran guerra de edd war´´ cualquiera supondría que el barco de Roger seria hundido. Pero fue salvado por un repentino cambio de clima al final la mitad de la flota de shiki se hundió en el mar. Además un desafortunado accidente le ocurrió a shiki forzándolo a abandonar el campo de batalla para recibir atención médica. Dos semanas después los piratas de Roger hicieron lo nadie se imaginó…y conquistaron el Grand line. ¡Gold Roger se convirtió en el rey de los piratas! después de eso los piratas de desaparecieron misteriosamente. Entonces los años pasaron.

 **(Isla sagrada de Mariejoa)**

Fuertes explosiones se registraban en los calabozos donde almacenaban a los esclavos. Un grupo de tres jóvenes niña se hallaban corriendo a verse su apariencia se podía notar que era esclava, las jóvenes al llegar al bahía se encontraron con dos hombre uno se podría notar a simple vista que Kyojin color salmón y en su pecho lleva un gran sol rojo en pecho y el otro era nada menos que Roger

\- ¡Fischer-san llévate al a esta jóvenes de aquí!.dijo Roger

 **Capitán de los piratas del sol: Fischer tiger**

\- ¡Roger y que hay de ti! Refuto Fischer tiger

Roger no se inmuto en decir nada lo único que hizo fu enviarle una sonrisa al Kyojin

-ya veo. Dijo el Kyojin logrando entender el mensaje.

-y como se llaman ustedes jovencitas .dijo Fischer fijando su atención hacia la niña

-yo me llamo Boa Hancock y ella son mis hermanas Boa sardesonia y Boa la joven

-Bien marchémonos de aquí.Dijo Kyojin

Roger a ver que el Kyojin y las niñas se iban este fijo su atención hacia un hombre de gran musculatura y de cabello purpura este lleva una traje formal color negro y una capa blanca que leva el kanji de la justicia

-Gold Roger esta vez no escapara. Dijo el

Roger no se inmuto en decir nada su única acción fue sentarse al suelo.

-me rindo, tú gana Roger con su típica sonrisa.

 **Almirante de la marina: Zeprin(Z)**

Al pasar las semanas la noticia de la captura del rey de los piratas había sido capturado se esparció como pólvora por todo el mundo.

 **(Nuevo mundo)**

-¿¡Que Roger fue capturado!? .

-No cabe duda señ el grumete

Mentiroso ¿¡acaso crees que me tragare ese cuento!?Grito un muy furioso Shiki

Marineford

\- ¡Un intruso!Dijo un marine

Mientras en el cuartel se registraba grandes explosión por toda el área. Los marino al Salir del cuartel y llegar a la plaza principal notando así una gran pila de cadáveres de marines y arriba de ello se encontraba un muy cabreado Shiki.

-¡No hay posibilidad de que ustedes hayan capturado a Roger yo mismo he experimentado su fuerza en carne propia… la verdadera razón porque lo hayan capturado es porque él quiso! ¡Siempre he respetado a ese hombre!.

-La marina es una fuerza de paz y de justicia lo quera oh no Roger será ejecutado en su isla natal en nort blue ´´Dijo Sengoku entrando a la escena.

-¿Nort blue? ¡Qué clase de insulto es ese, Roger debe morir por mi propias manos él no debe morir en ese debilucho mar!' refuto Shiki.

\- ¡Ese debilucho mar se llama nort blue, es uno de los mares más seguro que hay en todo en todo mundo es un símbolo de justicia que predomina, la muerte de Roger servirá como una lección para los piratas que está sobresaliendo!´´ dijo magnolia entrando al escenas junto con Garp.

Shiki a oír lo dicho por la almirante se puso a reír.

-justicia que patético no voy a permitir que ustedes ejecuten a Roger.

-Kinjishi Shiki permitiremos que interfiera en la ejecución por eso no permitiremos que salga de aquí.refuto Garp él se paraba el frente de los almirantes preparándose para atacar.

Garp...Sengoku…magnolia…Shiki…ante de concluir con la batalla destruyeron casi por completo Marineford .el pirata Kinjishi Shiki fue aprisionado en Impel Down

 **(Heast blue/Louguetown)**

Una semana después

El hombre que había puesto el mundo de cabeza se hallaba de rodillas frente una gran multitud algunos lo abucheaba otros lo alababan y este fijo su atención hacia la multitud y este embolso una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieren mi tesoro? ¡Si lo quieren búsquenlo! ¡Lo deje todo en ese lugar ¡

La muerte del rey de los piratas Gold Roger… ¡dio inicio a la gran era pirata!

La noticia se esparció al mundo rápidamente la gente supo que a partil de ese momento los mares serían más peligroso

 **(South blue/Baterilla)**

-¡Rougue tranquilízate no falta mucho, estarás bien! Es solo respira profundamente y todo saldrá bien te lo prometo!Dijo una joven mujer de cabello azabache y de ojos carmesís su vestimenta consiste en un escote color azul se podía notar en su ojo izquierdo que lleva una parche.

 **Capitana de los piratas de la Zarina: Horser D Holly (la Zarina)**

-Lo siento…Holly –san creo que no pobre seguir en este mundo por mucho tiempo.

 **Ex miembro de los piratas de Roger: Portgas D Rougue**

-¡no digas mera entupiese Rougue tu puede seguir! Refuto Holly mientras ella traba de buscar un botiquín-¡Rougue no me dejare que muera se lo prometí a Roger!

-gracia Holly por tu ayuda…protege de…Ace. Dando así sus últimas palabras Rogué partió hacia la eternidad.

Al pasar los minutos Holly salió de la cabaña para luego encorar con una mujer de cabello rubia y de ojo color ámbar vestimenta consiste en un short corto y una gabardina verde esta lleva una pistola en su cintura una pistola

-¿y bien que paso con Rougue-san está bien?

 **Comandante de la tercera división: Mikaela Newman (la condesa)**

Holly fijo su mirada al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-no…murió en el parto, pero no todo está en vano el parto fue un excito ante de morir me dijo el nombre de su hijo-Mostrado al bebe a Mikaela-se llama Portgas D Ace. Dijo Holly

-¿y porque no lleve el apellido de Roger? pregunto la rubia

-piénsalo bien Mikaela-chan que pasaría si todos los enemigo de Roger llegaría al saber que el pequeño Ace es hijo del rey de los piratas ya de por si tenemos el problemas con el gobierno mundial que anda buscando por todos los mares.

Holly vioal pequeño bebe que estaba durmiendo en su brazos

-por eso he decidido adoptarlo como mi hijo y para que él se mantenga a salvo lo llevare la isla donde viven mis suegros elloscuidaran de él no es así Garp-san

Fijando su atención al vice-almirante que había llegado a la escena

-no creas que cuidare del bebe porque tú me lo pides, lo hare porque fue el último deseo de Roger y como hombre de palabra Dos años después la leyenda de impel Down fue rota…el pirata Shiki, sido aprisionado escapo de su jaula y salió de nuevo al mar daré hasta mi vida para que este niño

Dos años después la leyenda de impel dawn fue rota debida a la fuga del hombre que una vez había hecho frente al rey de los piratas. Kinjishi shiki se fugó de la prisión mas reguardada del mundo per acostó de perder ambas piernas en el trascurso del escape…el león que había sido enjaulado ahora se encuentra vagando por el océano.

( **Nuevo mundo /Moby Dick)**

Allí se encontraba Shiki fumando un puro frente de este se halla un gran hombre de largo cabello rubio y de notable bigote blanco se podía apreciar que en su mano derecha reposa un Bisento y en la otra un botella de sake.

\- ¿Cómo está el mar sin Roger? El obstáculo que bloqueaba nuestro camino a desaparecido parece que ahora esta es tu era, Shirohige .rio Shiki

-si solo viniste a decir estupideces te mandare al fondo del mar. Kinjishi. Dijo Shirohige

 **Capitán de los piratas de barba blanca: Edwards Newgates (Shirohige)**

Siempre igual de gruñón que siempre. Planeo desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo y cuando sea el momento les demostrare a esto piratas el verdadero terror shihahaha. Dijo Shiki

Shirohige al escuchar se preocupó sabiendo que cuando Shiki planeaba algo cosas mala pasaban

-de nuevo está planeando

Y así pasaron los años…

 **(East blue/isla dawn)**

Allí se encontraba Holly y un pequeño Luffy llorando frente a su ella.

-no llores Luffy…sabes muy bien que yo pertenezco al océano, estoy segura que Rougue y Danda cuidara mucho de ti. Dijo Holly

Luffy se empezó a frotar los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¡Cuando sea grande seré tan grande como tú y shanks! .Dijo Luffy

Holly sonrió y le froto la cabeza a su hijo

-sé que lo hará está en tu sangre.

Tres horas después de la partida de su madre Luffy fue al bar de Makino pero en el trascurso de su camino Luffy sintió una gran brisa que lo tumbo al suelo Luffy al levantarse vio el frente de su camino a su padre que lleva su típica túnica verde.

-¡Papa!...que rayos haces tú acá, abuelo se pondrá furioso si te llega a ver´´

Dragón a oír eso sonrió y se quitó su capucha dándose notar que este lleva en su lado izquierdo del rostro lleva unos tatuajes tribales.

-¡¿Qué pasa?…¿acaso no puedo un padre no puede ver a su hijo?

¡Mientes tú no eres así si está aquí es por algo que te interesa! Refuto Luffy.

-Bueno me descubriste Luffy, vine acá para reclutar a tu hermano Sabo al ejército revolucionario´´. Dijo Dragón

Luffy se quedó asombrado al saber que su hermano mayor iba ser parte de la armada revolucionaria.

-Wou me alegra mucho por él, cuida de Sabo...bueno adiós´´. Dijo Luffy para luego seguir su camino hacia la posada de Makino.

-Espera Luffy…tengo entendido que quiere ser el rey de los piratas ¿no es así? Pregunto Dragón´´

\- ¡Si quiero ser rey de los piratas tiene algún problema con eso!

Dragón dio una leve sonrisa a ver la actitud imperativa de su hijo

-no tengo ningún problema en que te convierta en rey de los piratas o en el comandante de la flota de la marina…pero te voy a dejar algo claro, en el océano existe diverso obstáculos que ni tú mismo podrás superarla, por eso debes tener Nakamas que te ayuden y te apoyen en todo tipo circunstancias…sim embargo el futuro rey de los piratas no debe ser un debilucho como cualquiera por eso te voy a entrenar en el uso del Haki.

-Haki que es eso. Pregunto Luffy

-es bueno que lo digas Luffy es la fuerza de voluntad que reside en todo ser vivo .pero solo los fuerte pueden usar el Haki, el Haki está constituido por tres tipos y esa etapas son Kenbushoku Haki esta otorga al usuario la capacidad de pronosticar el futuro y de poder detectar las personas, el segundo es el Busoshoku Haki esta te permite usar tu espíritu como armadura esta te permite atacar a los usuario tipo logia y el ultimo y el más raro de todos es el Haoshoku Haki al diferencia de los dos últimos que te mencione este Haki lo puede poseer uno en un millón te da la capacidad de controlar la voluntad de la persona…que dices hijo te gustaría poder manejar los tres tipos de Haki para sí convertiste en el nuevo rey de los piratas .

Luffy quedo tan asombrado por todas las cosa grandes que se podía hacer con el Haki que su única reacción fue en dar un dar una sonrisa, Dragón al ver la expresión de su hijo este sonrió.

Y tomando la expresión de su hijo como hijo Monkei D Dragón decidió entrenar a su hijo en el uso del Haki…el océano está a punto de ver a la nueva generación de piratas como cambia el mundo.

 **FIN DEL PRLOGO...NO OLVIDE COMENTAR XD**


	2. mokei D luffy

**Capitulo: Mugiwara no Luffy**

 **Al iniciarse la gran era pirata el mundo entero se vio dividido en los tres poderes que regiría el mundo siendo esto los piratas la marina y los oukas Shichibukai…sin embargo Shirohige junto con Kaido, akagamai y la zarina empezaron a conquistar la isla del nuevo mundo, más tarde el mundo empezaría a llamar a esto cuatro piratas como los yonkon (cuatro emperadores).**

 **El gobierno mundial viendo el continuo aumento del poder que los yonkon ganaban cada día se preocuparon de la posible amenaza que podría representar en el futuro. El gobierno mundial junto con la marina se vieron forzados a pactar con un grupo de piratas cuyas recompensa supera a los un millón de Berries esto piratas serian conocido como los Shichibukai…Piratas, Marines y Shichibukai son lo que representa los tres poderes ahora la nueva generación es la que se encargara de cambiar la nueva era.**

 **(Heard blues/isla dawn)**

Han pasado varios desde que Luffy haya empezado a entrenar en el uso del Haki. Ahora Luffy después de despedirse de todos su conocidos este se encuentra en la bahía preparando su vote para así poder zarpar hacia el océano. La vestimenta de Luffy consiste en una chaqueta roja sin manga un pantalón corto y par de sandalia en sus pies pero apariencia más notable es su sombrero de paja al igual que su cabello azabache y su cicatriz en la parte inferior de su ojo izquierdo.

-ya está Ace, Sabo, madre, shanks voy a cumplir la promesa que le hice a todos ustedes…me convertiré en el rey de los piratas.

 **Aspirante a pirata: Monkei D Luffy**

Pasando los minutos Luffy ya había partido de su isla natal y ahora él se encontraba en su bote no muy lejos de la bahía cuando de repente del océano surgió un rey marino y no cualquiera era el mismo rey marino que le había arrancado el brazo a Shanks Luffy al verlo se le marco una gran sonrisa.

-Shishishishi valla así que apareciste.

Cuando el rey marino iba atacar el bote Luffy viendo movimiento este se puso en posición de combate.

-¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Shanks!… ¡ **Gomu Gomuno Bazooka**!

El brazo de Luffy se estiro al chocar con la cabeza del rey marino causo que la criatura se hundiera noqueado.

 **(Heard Blue/dos días des pues)**

Un grupo de piratas se hallaban persiguiendo a una chica de cabello corto color naranja su vestimenta consiste en una blusa blanca con rallas azules y una falda color naranja esta se encontraba corriendo con un saco de oro

-Atrapen a esa ladrona .Dijo una pirata

-Esa mocosa nos las pagaras por habernos robarnos

Cuando la chica llego al bahía los piratas la rodearon entre los piratas se abrió paso su capitán.

Valla valla pero mire a quien hemos atrapado si es la gatica que nos robó. Dijo el capitán

-¿Niña acasosabe quién soy? Dijo el

-En realidad no pero creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. Dijo la chica

-Soy Dick soy un famoso pirata que ha estado asechando en esto mares he cometido incontables crímenes yo no negocio con nadie .refuto Dick

 **Capitán de los piratas de Dick (10.000.000)**

Espera no lastimaría una señoría como. Dijo la chica

-pues está muy mal. Dijo Dick preparándose para atacar pero cuando iba atacar a la chica una honda invisible golpeo a todos los piratas dejándolo noqueados dejando la chica y Dick pero este tenía boca abierta de la impresión

-¡pe…pero que rayo paso aquí! Toda mi tripulación ha caído ¡quien hizo esto! Dijo el

-¡Fui yo dijo! Luffy apareciendo a la escena

-¡y que diablo eres tu mocoso! ¡¿Y cómo diablo noqueaste a mi tripulación? Grito Dick

-Soy Monkei D Luffy y yo seré el rey de los piratas

Dick al oír eso se puso a reír

-¿tu rey de los piratas dices menuda bromas dices mocoso?, yo seré el rey de los piratas y referente a lo que le hiciste a mí tripulación no creas que te dejare ir así de fácil. Dijo el

-¡Entonces ven yo te pateare el trasero!.. **.Gomu Gomu no** …

Pero cuando Luffy iba atacar a Dick un rayo emergió de cielo golpeando a pirata dejándolo fuera de combate.

-este tipo saca de en verdad me saca de mi casillas .Dijo la chica fijando su atención a Luffy

-por la posición que tu iba a ser tu ase un momento especulo que tu ere un usuario de una **Akuma no mi (fruta del diablo)** los usuario como tú no son muy comunes en este mar ¿dime quien eres tú? Dijo ella

-soy Luffy y comí la Gomu Gomu no mí es un tipo paramencia esto me hace un hombre de goma ahora es tu dime quien eres tú. Dijo Luffy mientras el estiraba su boca

\- soy Nami y comí la Goro Goro no mí es un tipo logia esto me hace a mí una chica rayo, ahora si me permite Luffy me tengo que retirar .Dijo Nami mientras ella recogía su saco para luego tomar su camino

 **Ladrona profesional: Nami**

-Nami…Nami me suena tu nombre por casualidad no ere hija de Shanks. Pensó Luffy en voz alta Nami oyendo eso paro en seco.

-¿espera Luffy tú conoces a mi padre? Si es cierto lo que dijiste dime donde esta tengo muchas cosa que decirle un montón de cosas. Dijo nami con brillo en sus ojos

-si lo conocí, cuando yo era un niño el iba a mi isla natal un día como cualquier otro me comento que tenía una hija. Pero por mera casualidad te encontré… ¡tengo una idea porque no te conviertes en uno de mi Nakamas a si tu podrá ver a Shanks y yo me podre convertir en rey de los piratas!

Nami se puso al pensar unos minutos cuando termino de pensar.

-¡de ninguna manera odio a los piratas nunca me uniría a ellos eso tipos roban, matan y saquean!...otra cosa que fue lo que hiciste a esto piratas hace un momento .pregunto Nami

Shishishishi esto es un secreto pero si quiere saberlo tendrás que unirte a mi tripulación.

-Está bien me uniré a tu tripulación pero me quedare con todos lo tesoro que vallan recogiendo en el camino y te cobrare el viaje.

Shishishishi ¡excelente, ahora comencemos!Exclamo Luffy de alegría

 **(Nuevo mundo)**

En un mar hecho de limonada allí se encontraba un enorme barco que tiene como torreta un enorme pastel de cumple años y un mástil que cantaba ``barco´´

-Madre hemos logrado conquistar otra isla Gao. Dijo un leo enano y vestimenta cosiste unas gafas de sol en un traje formar.

 **Miembro de los piratas de Big Mon: Pekon** **(330.000.000)**

-muy bien a este paso lograre tener más isla que esa odiosa bruja de mar. Dijo una gran mujer de cabello rizado color rojo se podía apreciar en su vestimenta que lleva una vestido con lunares rosado se le podía notar que de su boca emanaba una especie de baba corrosiva

 **Capitana de los piratas de Big Mon: Charlotte Lily (Big Mon)**

-Madre me gustaría saber por qué odia tanto a la Zarina gao. Pregunto Pekon

-¡¿Por qué odio tanto a esa bruja de mar?!...¡yo era candidata ser unos de los yonkon cuando yo estaba ganando la batalla contra Shirohige ella tuvo que intervenir y tuvo la osadía de robarme mi título! Y Cuando la desafíe por el título de yonkon pero ella me dijo que no estaba a su altura eso me hiso enfadar demasiado por eso decidí atacarla pero ningún de mi ataques lograron detenerla!... ¡al final ella me derroto si esfuerzo alguno¡ ¡yaparte de eso me plagio mi sueño de tener una utopía donde toda mi familia y todas las razas en armonía, te pregunta porque odio tanto a esa bruja de mar. Dijo ella mientras comía un pastel de chocolate

-valla madre no teníamos ideas de que la zarina era tan lamento Pekon

-descuida cuando tenga la oportunidad retomare lo que por derecho es mío. Dijo la pirata

 **(Nuevo mundo/país de la armonía)**

-Shihahaha si todo está saliendo como lo he planeado he logrado dominar toda la isla del cielo del nuevo mundo. Dijo Shiki mientras el levitaba

-y me contactas para oír tus patéticos logros Kinjishi. Dijo una gran hombre de gran musculatura y de largo cabello salvaje y arriba de este lleva dos enormes cuernos este tiene una ligera barba y un bigote fu machu este lleva como un tatuaje rojo que abarca todo su brazo izquierdo su atuendo consiste en un pantalón beige sujetado por una cuerda y en su espalda lleva una túnica de piel negra.

-no Kaido-san la razón de que te haya contactado es porque tengo una propuesta que te puede beneficial en tu planes de tener un ejército de usuario tipo Zoan.

-habla no tengo todo el maldito día. Refuto Kaido

 **Capitán de los piratas de león dorado: Shiki (Kinjishi) 450.000.000**

 **Emperador pirata: Kaido (de la mil bestia)**

Shiki prendió un puro para luego fumarlo

-veras que diría tu si alguien de por casualidad lograse crear Akuma no mi artifíciale.

-pues diría que tiene el poder económico en su bolsillo… ¿no me diga acaso tu lograste crear Akuma no mi artificiales? Pregunto kaido

-shihahaha no yo no lo he creado pero conozco un científico que fue mano derecha de Vengapur se llama Caesar Claus, este logro crearlo dijo Shiki

-``así que este científico logro crear Akuma no mi artifíciale si logro tenerla podre tener mi ejército en menos de un santiamén' pensó kaido para luego dirigirle su antecito hacia shiki-¡dime Kinjishi donde puedo encontrarlo ahora!

-shihahaha porque todos los piratas de hoy tener que ser tan amargados shihahaha

Lo mencionado por Shiki hiso irritar a kaido provocando que el expulsara su instinto asesino

-acaso te parezco gracioso Kinjishi o te recuerdo con quien esta hablado.

-hey, no hay necesidad de ponerse serio kaido, Caesar Claus trabaja para mí él es bajo la supervisión de uno de mis hombre de confianza que trabaja en el bajo mundo, talvez te suene el apodo del joker shihahaha. Shiki le hiso señal a uno de su grumete para que le trajera licor al tráelo ello empezaron tomarlo-ese es el trato yo te ofrezco la Akuma no mi artificiales a cambio tú me dará el las armas y el dineros suficientes para así gobernar en los bajos fondos y al terne control de todo aquellos te daré el cincuenta por ciento, ¿dime kaido que te parece trato hecho? Dijo Shiki

-está bien pero si tú me fallas iré por tu cabeza por hacerme perder mi tiempo. Gruño kaido

Shihahaha claro que no te defraudare kaido no hay nadie que me pueda de todos los novatos de eras son patéticos shihahaha

 **(Eats blue/Dos Semanas después)**

En un crucero donde allí se encontraba gentes de primera clase bailando otros apostando en los casinos pero entre todas la multitud de persona se encontraba nami llevando un traje de gala

-Disculpe señorita me concedería usted esta pieza de baile. Dijo un hombre elegante

-Oh disculpe señor pero no estoy interesada, ya tengo compañía. Señalando a Luffy que estaba comiendo toda la comida de la mesa.

-¡Luffy compórtate como Tal! Acaso quiere que toda esa gente nos descubra. Le regaño nami

-Lo siento es que me dio hambre…quieres comer. Dijo Luffy mientras el mordía un trozo de carne

Pero cuando nami iba a volver al regañar a Luffy el crucero se estremeció en un temblor

-¡¿Qué sucede un maremoto?! Dijo un hombre al azar

-¡No algo mucho peor!… ¡son piratas! .Dijo el capitán del barco

Mientras en las afuera del crucero había un barco pirata que lo estaba disparando.

-Capitana Alvida hemos logrado darle a al crucero dijo un grumete.

-Excelente prepárense vamos a tomar control de la una mujer gorda con pecas su rostro su atuendo consiste en un pantalón blanco una blusa roja cuadriculada y en su espalda lleva una capa

 **Capitana de los piratas del Alvida: Alvida (maza de hierro) 5.000.000**

-Tu mocoso. Señalo Alvida a un niño debilucho peli rosado y de gafas grandes

S…si señorita Alvida. Dijo el

-Quien es la mujer más bella de todo el mundo. dijo Alvida con un aire de arrogancia

-Pues usted señorita Alvida

 **Grumete de los piratas de Alvida: Coby**

-ahora mocoso vete a la cocina y ponte a pelar la papa .le dijo Alvida

 **(Crucero/ Luffy y Nami)**

Cuando Luffy y Nami vieron el barco pirata rápidamente se despojaron de sus trajes para volver a su vestimenta común y esperaron a que el barco se acercase y sin que los piratas lo notasen ellos saltaron al barco pirata.

-muy bien Luffy debemos se sigiloso para no despertar la atención de ninguna persona, susurro Nami para luego girar la cabeza hacia atrás notando que Luffy no estaba y vio que este entraba a una habitación de la nave.

-``Luffy si será idiota' pensó nami mientras ella lo seguía hacia la habitación

Al entra al habitación ella noto que estaba dentro de la cocina y noto que Luffy estaba comiendo de un barril de manzana y rente de este estaba Coby

-Oh hola Nami conoce a mi amigo Coby, Coby ella es Nami y Nami él es Coby .dijo Luffy mientras se comía otra manzana.

-es un placer conocerla señorita nami. Dijo Coby cortésmente

-el placer es mío Coby-san…¡Luffy Baka acaso quieres que no descubran algunas veces pienso que cuando tu era niño a ti te abandonaba en el bosque un día de esto moriremos a causa de tu estomago !. Regaño Nami mientras ella le daba golpes a Luffy

-Nami es que me dio hambre y al entrar me encontré con Coby y el me conto su historia de cómo por accidente termino uniéndose a la tripulación de esa vaca Alvida. Dijo Luffy mientras él se sobaba los chichones que nami le había dejado.

Nami se puso analizar el comentario de Luffy y ella suspiro sabiendo que ella al final ibaterminallamentándose

-está bien Luffy que propones para salir de este lio que nos metiste

-Shishishishi ¡vallamos afuera y pateémosle el trasero a esa Alvida! Dijo Luffy mientras el embolsaba una sonrisa.

Luffy y nami junto con Coby subieron la cubierta de la nave al llegar vieron Alvida y sus grumetes arremetiendo contra la gente del crucero Alvida al ver a Coby en la cubierta se molesto

-Qué diablos hace tu aquí mocoso no te mande al pelar la papas

Coby al es escuchar eso bajo su mirada al suelo y se puso a llorar

-Alvida…quisiera decirle algo. Coby tragando profundamente y llenándose de valor él dijo-quiero que sepa que usted es una mujer gorda y fea y que no es para nada hermosa.

Lo dicho por Coby hiso que todas la tripulación se estremeciera de miedo.

-¿Así que yo soy fea y gorda? Eh dijo una furiosa Alvida-ahora pagaras con tu vida

Alvida se lanzó al ataque cuando ella iba dar su a Coby con su mazo su ataque fue interceptado por la cabeza de Luffy provocando que el mazo revotara aquella acción izo que todo el mundo se sorprendiera

-pe…pero que como, ¿quién diablo eres tú? pregunto Alvida sorprendida

-Soy Monkei D Luffy y seré el rey de los piratas

-Rey de los piratas que estupideces dice niño apártate de mi camino tengo que aplastar a ese mocoso malagradecido refuto Alvida

-lo siento por ti pero Coby no ira contigo el ya decidió su camino y si tratas de interferir yo mismo me encargare de ti vaca gorda respondió Luffy

Lo mencionado izo enojar aun más Alvida

-como te atreves te aplastare como una cucaracha Big force

Alvida alzo su mazo para impactar el suelo pero cuando el mazo iba a impactar Luffy detuvo el mazo con su mano

-¡co…como hiciste eso nadie ha podido detener mi ataque, que diablos eres! Dijo Alvida

-ya te dije soy Monkei D Luffy y soy un hombre de goma y no voy a permitir que tu arruine el sueño de Coby en convertirse en un marine, **Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**

El puñetazo de Luffy hizo que Alvida saliera volando de barco ya derrotada

-¡no puede ser, derroto a la capitana es un fenómeno!. Dijo un pirata

-¡huyamos lo mas cuanto posible! dijo otro pirata al azar

Los piratas prosiguieron en soltar todas su armas y huir de la d escena cuando ellos iban al saltar por la borda un rayo le cortó el paso dando se ver que era Nami

-adonde crees que vas. Dijo Nami

-¡no puede ser posible otro fenómeno es igual que ese chico!.

-valla se ven que ustedes no conocen nada de este mundo **Shock** .dijo Nami mientras su dedos índice expulsaba un pequeño rayo que noqueo a toda la tripulación

Coby se quedo con la boca abierta d la impresión que tenía al ver lo que Luffy y Nami podía hacer

\- Sugoi Nami-san Luffy-san ustedes son realmente fuerte si así son los piratas de hoy, con muchas más razón me uniré al marina para ser tan fuerte como ustedes. Dijo Coby con mientras en su ojos se podía notar unos brillos de emoción

Al pasa los minutos Luffy y Nami y Coby se hallaba en un bote dirigiéndose hacia una isla

-bueno Coby ya te libramos de esa vaca gorda de Alvida ya puedes cumplir tu sueño de un marine dijo Luffy

-tiene razón Luffy san les agradezco a ambos por ayudarme y que hará ustedes dos luego

-bueno los más probable que busquemos un nuevo integrante para la tripulación

-yo tengo un una persona que tal vez se uniría a su tripulación pero él tiene muy mala fama el esto mares

-y como se llama esa persona Coby-san. Pregunto Nami

- **Roronoa Zoro,** es conocido por mucho como el **cazador piratas** actualmente el se encuentra encarcelado el prisión de aquella isla. Dijo Coby mientras el apuntaba hacia la isla

Luffy a oír eso provoco que el embolsara una sonrisa

-Shishishishi cazador de pirarata Roronoa Zoro el de seguro se unirá mi tripulación

 **(Nuevo mudo/Moby Dick)**

-Zehahaha por fin antes mi manos tengo el poder que necesito para dominar este estúpido mundo, lo lamento Thatch si tu no te hubiera metido en mi camino no habría pasado lo que tenía que pasar. Dijo una un hombre gordo de largo cabello negro y nariz alargada frente de él se hallaba tirado un hombre mal herido.

-Teach…padre no te perdonara por lo que hiciste

 **decertor de los piratas de barba blanca: Marshal D Teach**

 **Comodante de la cuarta división: Thatch**

-que padre haga lo que mejor le plazca l a fin al cabo ya no me importa lo que el haga ya soy libre de hacer mi propio camino, porque esta es la era de Kurohige (barba negra) Zehahaha. Dijo él mientras el devoraba una fruta para luego ver morí a su antiguo capitán

fin del capitulo 1...no olviden comentar Xd


End file.
